Help From An Unexpected Source
by RosemaryStar
Summary: I have always wanted to read a story where the RW came face to face with their alternate reality equivalints but, here's the twist, They're girls! First time story. Please tell me what you think. No match making in this story.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors. I'm just using them. However my idea of Female Ronin warriors are spin off of the Ronin Warriors so, the girls are mine and the boys are not.

* * *

Help From An Unexpected Source

Prologue: New Mission

By: Sarah Bradley

Tulpa had been defeated and the warlords Cale, Sekhmet, Dais along with Kayura have returned to the nether realm to stop any wannabee Tulpa successors from starting off another war. However nothing was to be the same again, for no one forgot about the awesome battle waged to save Earth against an evil tyrant. Soon the girls became popular and were made out as heroes, none of which any of the girls liked. This brings us to the present .The Ronin girls had just settled down for movie night at their apartment.

"Hey, what you reading now Rose?" Asked a brown-haired lanky girl with dark blue eyes the color of oceans. The girl's British accent gave away the fact that she wasn't exactly Japanese.

"Well, you know how nobody forgot our battle with Tulpa and how everyone wanted to know about our armors?" Asked a black-haired, young Japanese girl of athletic build and blue eyes.

"Un-huh, what are you getting at Rose? All I asked you was what you were reading." Said the British girl.

"All I'm getting at, Seasu, is that ever since that day, fanfic writers have jumped all over the topic and are coming up with the weirdest stories; like the one I'm reading right now." Stated Rose.

" Soooooo, how funny is the story?" Asked a spirited, close-cropped girl with eyes the color of the night sky and hair just shade lighter.

" Totally funny, Suki." Rose told the blue-haired girl, who had arrived from upstairs.

"So, what is the story about this time? Us getting matched up with our soul mates?" Asked a medium-blonde girl with unusual violet colored eyes. She had been there the entire time, unnoticed until she spoke. She spoke with a Spanish accent that told she obviously was not born in Japan, and her voice dripped with amusement.

" No, the story is about what if we were boy Ronin Warriors. The Story is sort of Alternate Universe scenario in general. It's quite funny actually. You might even like it Sabrina." Rose addressed the girl with a nod in the blonde's direction. Sabrina shook her head.

"No thanks Rose but, thanks for the offer anyway." Sabrina thanked Rose politely. Right at that moment a tall, longhaired pigtailed blonde with the build of an Amazon and blue eyes sparkling from excitement walked into the room with several videos. A chorus of "Hi Cassim" came from the girls' lips.

"So, what we going to watch? Anime-wise of course," stated Cassim. That got a chuckle from Seasu, who knew the girl had nothing else but anime. The girls decided on watching Fruit Basket. Several hours later, after watching seven different anime movies, and right in the middle of the eighth movie, Cassim paused the video and got up to go to the kitchen.

"Hey Cassim why did you pause the movie? We were watching it! Oh, wait, never mind." Seasu asked but stopped when she saw what direction Cassim was heading.

"_Cassim and her appetite. Oh, well, at least she's healthy as a horse right now," _Seasu thought about how her friend rarely got sick.

_"Except the time after our second to last battle with Tulpa. She was totally bushed after that battle," _Seasu thought. Now she was wondering why none of the other girls protested and saw that both Sabrina and Suki were fast asleep. She turned to see that Rose was self-absorbed in the printouts she got off the Internet.

_"Typical. Cassim and I are the only ones interest in watching movies tonight. I just hope whatever she is reading is more interesting than what we're watching," _Seasu thought ruefully about going into the kitchen and getting some ice to put down Rose's shirt. That brought a chuckle to the brunette.

Right on cue Rose looked up from her reading and looked at the brunette questionable look. Either way it meant that she would have to explain later about what she thought was funny. However right at that moment Cassim walked into the room with a big bowl of popcorn and unceremoniously plopped onto the floor next to Seasu.

"Hey, Rose you want some popcorn?" Asked Cassim Questionably. Looking in Rose's direction. Right at moment a bright flash of light appeared in front of the TV, bring All three's attention and waking up the Two Sleeping Beauties from their Slumber. Rose gave an involuntary gasp.

"Ancient, You're Alive!" Stated the very startled Rose. For indeed stood a Monk with a staff shining brightly.

"I have a new battle for you to fight Ronin Warriors," The Ancient stated now that murmurs of surprise and shock had died down from the five girls.

" The Warlords have been taken against their will to another dimension to fight for a new Master," The Ancient paused, " Your mission is to go to that dimension and free them of this new master," Ancient paused and looked at the girls in front of him; dumstruck at this new Information and then continued, " Any questions before I teleport you to the dimension?"

" Yeah, do we need anything or do we go as we are?" Asked Suki with a quizzical look on her face. Ancient looked at the girls; they were all dressed in day clothes. Ancient shook his head in response and quitely said, "No."

" What about Wild Blaze? Is she staying or going?" Rose said looking very nervous.

" Wild Blaze is going," Ancient paused, " She will be there when you get to your destination at the dimension."

" Who are we up against? I mean they would have to be strong to take on four warlords at once and make them work for this new master." Cassim asked now that she had recovered from her shock.

" You are up against the dynasty once again," The Ancient paused while he slowly lifted up his staff, " You will need to enlist the help of the boy ronin warriors in that dimension," Ancient's Staff began to clang, " Good luck to you ronin warriors; you will need it." Before the girls could protest the room was fill with pulsating light and the girls lost consciousness.

* * *

This is just the prologue and yeah I know I'm very vague but, It will get better. Please let me know what you think. If no one likes the story then I won't put up the next chapter. By the way I do know now that Cassim is a boy's name in arabia or somewhere in there. However I was to lazy to go back in and Change the Name. So, I don't want any complaints, ok? The story is sorta AU and I promise you this there will not be any match making in this story. 


End file.
